Conspirators!
by Athena Diagon Cat
Summary: Tucker sometimes talks a little too much... [DxS]


_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Danny and co._

_A/N: My excuse for this... thing: Very, very, very, bored. Hope it doesn't show too much._

* * *

Sam slouched on the bench, scowling as she stabbed unsuccessfully at her salad with the plastic spork. It bent, rather then picking up the lettuce. She tried again. Dressing splattered the table from the force, and her meal remained stubbornly inside the plastic container.

"Hey, Man, careful there. I just got my beret washed," said Tucker, leaning away from the mess. Sam arched a brow.

"You mean you actually take it _off_?" was her incredulous reply. He looked indignant.

"Dan_-ny_, she's mocking the beret _again_!" he whined, but said companion was oblivious. He merely stared at another table- the table of _Paulina-_ with a goofy smile and glazed blue eyes, totally off in Lala Land. Sam made a noise of disgust, trying to murder her food once again.

"No use, he's of dreaming of _Paulina Fenton_ again, the shallow _creature_ that she is." Muttering darkly, she slouched lower, her hair half-hiding her face. Tucker blinked at her for a moment before smirking and waving a hand in front of Danny's eyes.

"Hey, Man! Danny!"

"Mm?" came the response, but it was doubtful that he was listening.

"Sam, kick him with those lethal boots of your's."

"No. I'll scruff them up more."

Tucker's scowl matched Sam's, before he grinned evilly. Reaching across the lunch table, he yanked on Danny's hair. "Yo!"

"Gwagh! I'm listening! I'm listening!" Offended, Danny rubbed his scalp carefully, ignoring Sam's snickering. "What do you want!"

"Sam likes you," said Tucker sweetly.

"I do _not!_" snarled Sam, kicking him.

"Yowch! Dang it! Now I'm gonna scar! Again! Remember last time?"

Sam nodded, baring her teeth in a feral grin, all the while flushing from Danny's stare. "How could I forget? Power outage, and you decided to- Well, be stupid. Consider it a reminder that I can only take so much idiocy before I crack. Having Paulina and Star screech in you ears is not only torture, it's annoying."

"Wait, wait," Danny interrupted, holding up his hands. "What'd you say about Sam, Tuck?"

Tucker winced as the heavy combat boots rammed into his shin again. "Uh… She gave me a scar with those evil boots?"

"Before that."

"She… was mocking my beret again?"

"No, no, no; in the middle!"

"I'd better be going," said Sam abruptly, giving up on the conspiring salad and spork. "There's this book in the Library I want to get before class. See ya!" She darted off before either of the boys could say anything.

Dan looked at Tucker, raising his eyebrows. Tucker forced a laugh and shrugged, palms in the air. "Guess that ends the conversation, eh?"

"Nope," said Danny, smiling wryly. "What was this you said about Sam?"

"Evil boots giving me a scar?"

"_Don't_ start that again." His eyes narrowed dangerously. Tucker twitched, eyes darting towards the exits, then windows.

"S'not my fault you've got bad hearing," he whined, adjusting his beret nervously. "Besides, it's kinda obvious, man!"

"I miss the obvious half the time."

Sighing, Tucker reluctantly repeated the fatal phrase- at least, it would be for him when Sam found out.

"That… would explain some things," said Danny, his eyes thoughtful. "I've got to go talk to her."

"If she asks, it wasn't me that said it."

"Got it."

* * *

Inside the Library, Sam frowned at the books on the shelf in front of her, muttering again.

"I can't _believe_ I read all these sappy Romance novels- ha! If you could call such 'thrilling relationships' typed out and slammed into a cover Novels! My own life is so much more interesting, though if Danny actually heard what Tuck said I'll have to kill 'em both, bloody males. But," she paused, eyes lingering on one story as she grinned sheepishly to herself, "Can't resist laughing at someone else's mishaps with their 'Soul Mate' to cheer you up. Some of these idiots _actually_ know how to write well, as much as they're wasting their talents…"

"Sam?" Danny stepped beside her, head tilted.

"Mm? Dan, have you read any of these? Oh, no- you wouldn't; silly to ask. But they're all so…" Her frown deepened. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. What's wrong with the books?"

Sam flushed slightly, though if it was from irritation with whatever was wrong with the books or from his gaze was beyond him. "They're unrealistic! Every one ends with someone professing their _love_," she spat the word like a curse, "And _of course_ the other is all, 'Oh! I love you, too! And I've always loved you!' and they all live happily ever after. If it was Real Life, I'd be scared shitless."

"You'd be scared if someone said they loved you?" he asked, his eyes hidden under his bangs. Sam flushed darker, shrugging.

"It's a scary word."

"Love?"

Sam winced, taking a step back towards the shelf. Dan took a step forward, intent. "It can take away your freedom if used right! Stop looking at me like that, Danny!"

"Like what?" She moved back and he forward again, until she was trapped against the shelf, his arms blocking her attempt to dart around him and run.

"Like… Like… That! Argh!" She kicked at him, but his leg went intangible.

"All I want to know is if Tuck was right or not. About what he said about you."

Sam stared at her combat boots as if she'd never seen them before, silent and red-faced. Danny, unsure whether to smile or sigh, settled the matter by kissing her cheek and walking away.

"Just tell me when you're ready then, and I'll hope to be able to respond," he called over his shoulder. Sam blinked once, twice, and let out a war cry as she chased after him, waving a book around in her hand.

"I'll get you, Daniel Fenton! You'd better hope you can run faster then me!"

* * *

Tucker found them sitting on opposite sides of the classroom next period, both scruffy but smug about something.

"Um… Do I want to know?"

"Nope," said Danny in a sing-song voice, flashing Sam a grin.

"Not unless you want another scar to add to your collection," She added, returning it. Tucker shook his head, muttering.

"Somehow I think it was easier with Dan clueless…"


End file.
